


JUST A SHADOW

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: What is love?





	JUST A SHADOW

 

**JUST A SHADOW**

Even in plain sight he remained in the shadow, a shadow of Sasuke, never good enough...

 

Sai watched Naruto, no one knew how often he did this... watching, and he'd grown to have a feeling about the lighthearted Shinobi he'd never thought he was capable of having... he believed it was... love.  It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, but nothing had changed, he was still only a pale echo of the man Naruto loved... Sai wondered at times like this if the blonde man even knew he loved Sasuke.  It wasn't a feeling of friendship or brother hood, the drive that had made him not give up on Sasuke was love. 

 

Sai felt bitterness at the sullen Uchiha, he had the love of such a great man and threw it away, the amazing Blonde's devotion to only him and he ignored it... but most of all he felt sorrow, he wanted that love, that devotion so very much... even now he was alone , no one noticed if he was not around, he was only seen as a tool, a temporary replacement for Sasuke on the team...

 

Sai rose and walked back to his empty house, there he sat as he often did painting the man he loved... he had stacks of paintings now, a taunt of what he really wanted. 

 

\---------------------------

 

Naruto could feel him nearby, he was too good at 'hiding' to be seen, he couldn't even determine exactly what direction he was... but he knew he was near.  Why did Sai watch him?   What was the purpose?  Just like all the times before, as he finished training he felt the presence leave.  Was he under orders to watch him?  But why? 

 

He dwelled on this while he walked back to his apartment and showered, even after he'd completed showering and redressing, his thoughts lingered on the reclusive man.  Even though he was not a part of Root any longer, no one had gotten close to him, they knew virtually nothing about him.

 

Naruto stretched out on his bed looking out the window as dusk fell, there was no need to turn on a light, and he would not need it, every night was filled with thoughts of Sasuke... which turned to dreams of his friend as he'd fall asleep.

 

=======================

 

Sai sat by an old tree at the edge of a ocean of tall green wheat and blinked his eyes at the bright light after the cool darkness of the woods.  He began to relax, feeling the grass sway against his bare ankles rhythmically like it was dancing to a unheard song.  He lay back his eyes closed, relaxing and trying to find some peace to help deal with his pain and loneliness.  The brush of the wind grew less gentle by the moment, the grass now whipping against his skin and he opened his eyes to see the sky being swept over by a blanket of clouds, like day to night in a breath and the sky began to rumble angrily, distant flashes of lightning in the distance were growing nearer.  As he watched the storm approach he knew anyone seeing him would tell him to seek shelter, but for him there really was no danger.  If lightning struck and killed him there would be no one that would mourn.  He wished he could sketch the storm, it reflected very well how he felt inside, the turmoil of his thoughts, but it was not possible, even if he used Conté sticks, the paper would become soaked. 

 

Dark clouds now obscured the blue sky that had reminded him of Naruto... Dark, like Sasuke, hiding the sunny blue eyes from him.  The sudden hard rain came like a waterfall had appeared over his head, the heavy deluge seemed to weigh down upon him, his clothes and all he had on him now drenched.  He still felt no desire to leave, where would he go?  Back to the isolation of his room... full of it's paintings and sketches of the man he'd become obsessed with?   No, there was no need to go back there, at least not now.  All those things would still be there no matter how long he was gone, they were the closest he'd ever be to Naruto.

 

\-----------------------

 

**Ibiki studied the report, he was becoming concerned about Sai, the way he followed Naruto and now the increasing amount of time he was spending sitting in the forest and fields around the village.  It was not safe to spend that great time alone outside the village, although it was a time of peace there was always the chance someone would capture you and no one would know you were gone until long after the trail had went cold.  But that wasn't the reason he'd had one of his men watching him, at first it was to see if he had become a spy for another village, giving away Leaf secrets... but no one approached him and he left nothing behind when he'd return to the village.  Ibiki would have been surprised if he'd become a double agent but it was a possibility that had to be considered, that concern was now put to rest and his men no longer watched him, but he was not without someone watching him still... Ibiki had become nearly as obsessed by the quiet man as Sai was about Naruto ... the young man's isolation and loneliness called out to him and in the times he was caught up on his work he'd find his thoughts dwelling on the slender nin.  This had been going on nearly 3 years... it was very clear now that Sai loved Naruto, just as the sunny blonde loved Sasuke, there would be no resolution.**

**Even still, there had been no real need to 'step in' until now... Naruto had become 'concerned' about being watched and asked Tsunade why he had ANBU tracking him.  She in turn demanded an answer, although he assured her Naruto was not under investigation it was imperative that he talk to Sai and put an end to his stalking the blonde nin.**

**Ibiki called one of his men in, "Locate Sai and inform him I wish him to come to the ANBU Building."  The man nodded and swiftly walked out, in less than 20 minutes the dark haired Shinobi was standing quietly before his desk.  Ibiki studied him a moment, most people became alarmed when he was studying them but Sai seemed completely calm and unbothered even when he bluntly stated,  "You have been stalking Naruto, this is causing some problems."**

**Sai waited, the only hint of emotion on his serine face was the slight sadness in his eyes, Ibiki studied those eyes for several minutes, then wished he had not.  So many of the feelings he felt himself were reflected in those dark eyes.  Sai placidly stated,  "I understand.  I will not follow him anymore."**

**Ibiki's shields dropped, seeing the younger man in person he could not help a desire to help him.  "Why him?  You need to find another, Naruto will never be who you need him to be... find someone who cares about you."**

**Sai shook his head, his voice weary and his own 'mask' dropped showing the deep pain behind it, "There is no one... there must be something wrong with me... I am not important to anyone.  I have to approach others and invite myself to the things they do with their friends.  No one even thinks of inviting me, I'm invisible... placed below everything else in their lives, an afterthought.  Sometimes I'm not even sure I really exist... just a reflection, a distorted reflection of the one everyone wants here."**

**Sasuke... No, that was not someone Ibiki wished would return, if he did he would bring a whole bucket full of troubles and chaos with him... and Sai was so much more than that man could ever be.  Naruto was a fool to wait and hope, to ignore the man that loved him and wait for one that could only love himself.**

**Ibiki rose, before he thought about all the reasons he shouldn't.  He wanted to embrace Sai... but he could not, still the words slipped out.**

**"Not everyone."  Ibiki replied.  This was wrong and he should stop, this man loved Naruto, was he so desperate that he'd take advantage of Sai's loneliness?  To his shame he had to admit, yes.**

Sai studied Ibiki's eyes... Someone desired him?  Noticed him?  He tried to hold back his hope.  To be wanted, what would it feel like to have someone look at him with desire, want to feel his body?   "Will you touch me?  Please..."

 

**Ibiki couldn't deny it and let the lonely man walk out of his office to suffer alone... or deny he wanted to touch him so greatly he was having difficulty not drawing him to his arms and kissing his lips just as he'd longed to for months.**

 

Sai's gaze dropped to Ibiki's swollen cock and he felt a thrill, Ibiki desired him!  He wanted to feel Ibiki's hard cock in him... to feel someone needing him... to experience all he'd only heard about but never dared hope he'd ever experience.  "Please fuck me, I want you in me."

 

**Ibiki didn't hide the surprise on his face, or the hope in his voice, "You want me?"**

**Sai nodded his eyes dropping to the outline of his erection as he breathlessly replied, "Very much, please."**

**Ibiki nearly groaned, right or wrong it was an offer he would not refuse, for a brief time he could feel the slender body in his arms.  "Yes."**

**"Right now?"  Sai asked a soft plea in his tone.**

**"Yes.  we will go to my house." Ibiki saw excitement in Sai's dark eyes, excitement at the thought of being touched by _him_... there was no way he could refuse.**

 

===================

 

**When they walked into his house he was stunned to see Sai immediately stripping, then so aroused his hands shook as he removed his own clothes.  Sai's body was exquisite!  So very sexy it was like a divine fantasy and he longed to feel every inch of the sensual man molded to him.**

 

Sai looked expectantly at him, waiting to see what he wanted him to do.  He'd only overheard a few things about sex and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but there was no need for words as the powerful man walked over and gently took his hand leading him into the bedroom and laying him on his back then covering him lightly, his rigid cock poised at the tight opening to his body. 

 

**Ibiki groaned as the seductive man immediately started pressing down to take his engorged cock into his body.  Ibiki caught his hip and stroked lube over the throbbing length.  Sai was looking up at him with desperate longing, "Please, I wish to feel you in me."  Ibiki nodded, his heart pounding hard enough that he was a bit breathless, Sai _wanted_ him so much that he didn't want to wait to be prepared...**

**Ibiki slowly pressed forward, groaning in ecstasy at the very tight hold slowly stretching to enclose his cock.**

 

As Ibiki's huge cock sank into him Sai could feel the painful stretch, he tried to hold in his gasp as it continued deep into his body, deeper than he'd ever imagined ... it was definitely very painful and yet he wrapped his legs around Ibiki, clinging to him in encouragement.

 

**Ibiki could feel the hard spasming of Sai's muscles the way they seized tight and rippled , even if that wasn't obvious, the way his body was tensed his breaths shallow gasps made it very clear, "I'm hurting you."**

**Sai clung tight and begged, "Please... don't... please don't deny me.  I want to feel all of you, your cock deep inside me and your body covering mine."**

 

 He gasped softly at the spike of pain that suddenly shot through him but grasped Ibiki closer, unwilling for him to pull away.

 

**Ibiki groaned he wasn't sure he could have anyway, the ecstasy of Sai's slender body tightly enclosing him had him fighting his desire to press in faster.**

**Sai was trembling and as he sunk deep gasped loudly.  Ibiki paused and kissed his brow, "Just tell me if you want me to stop."**

**Sai looked up at him with worry, "Do you want to stop?"  His lips were parted in a pant... he was so incredibly sexy.**

**"No." Ibiki replied seriously even knowing he should lie.**

**"Then please don't."**

**Ibiki nodded, and as he continued the press he groaned, "You feel so good."**

**"I'm glad."**

**He was nearly at the base now, which was good because Sai was taking rapid shallow breaths.   As he came to rest fully within the tight body he gave in to the urge and rested part of his weight on him sinking a bit deeper and groaning at the astounding pleasure.  Ibiki kissed the slight man's temple, "I should roll over to place you on top."  He could feel the strong ripple of Sai's muscles around his erection.**

**Sai was very breathless but softly begged, "Please don't, please let me just enjoy this."**

**Ibiki stroked his face, "There is no way you are enjoying it."**

 

"I can't explain, but I want this, please."  Sai was attempting to breathe normal but he couldn't, it wasn't that he was in pain, he was, or that Ibiki's muscular body was pinning him, it was... it was the one thing that would make Ibiki insist he withdraw... Sai simply couldn't draw deep breaths, trying to do so would require using muscles that were already stretched so taut there was no way they could 'contract'.  

 

Even in this great of pain he wished he could be sure Ibiki would do it again... he knew he would definitely want this again.  His legs remained wrapped around Ibiki's waist tilting his ass up to take him as deep as possible and they remained tight holding his body pressed into the enormous hard length that filled him so greatly. 

 

**Ibiki nuzzled the side of Sai's face and murmured, "I know you can't draw deep breaths."**

**Sai's expression was worried as Ibiki lifted his head.  "You are going to withdraw now."**

**Ibiki stroked his cheek, "I should... but I'm not.  As wrong as this is, you feel so good around me..."  Somehow he held back from saying it, ' _I want you'._ This was wrong, Sai's body was too tight to fuck... and he wanted him so greatly. **

**"I want...more."  Sai begged softly.**

**Ibiki knew what Sai was going to say, but the younger man was in a great deal of pain and he had to hear it... needed to be sure he still wish it.  "What do you want?"**

**Sai immediately answered.  "I wish you would thrust into me... fuck me... please."**

**Ibiki gave an internal groan; and there it was, the words he'd known he'd say, the words he dreaded... and hoped for.**

**"You are in great pain... cannot draw deep breaths but wish I'd move..."**

**"Yes."**

**Ibiki looked in his eyes an replied honestly, "You have no idea how much worse the pain will become..."**

 

"Please just a little... then you can withdraw... I won't ask you for more."  He'd never felt any of these sensations before, he wanted to experience them all.  It was unlikely anyone would wish to fuck him, they barely noticed him, this may be the only time he'd feel this.

 

**Ibiki's restraint was eroding and he knew his judgment was being over shadowed by lust,  his hips shifted, as Sai gave a very soft cry, Ibiki moaned.  He was nearly as breathless as Sai, but unlike Sai it was not in pain, but at the ecstasy of just that slight movement.**

 

Ibiki had changed his mind, he didn't want him and Sai knew he'd withdraw now.  His legs released Ibiki's waist and fell away, again Ibiki moved... but not to withdraw,  "Tell me to stop." he panted.  "You feel so good!"

 

"More... please more."

 

**Ibiki gave a louder groan this one tinted with frustration as he shifted his hips again and moaned, he should stop, he knew that and yet he rocked in Sai's tight body again, the powerful waves of pleasure so intense he was trembling.  He continued slowly rocking his hips hearing Sai's soft pained cries and feeling his legs wrap tight around his waist again... offering the forbidden fruit.  He was beyond the ability to resist and started rocking his hips faster, it was more rapture than he'd ever felt fucking anyone!**

**Ibiki placed apologetic kisses over Saiai's ivory throat struggling to regain control but his strokes grew faster and his orgasm was quickly approaching.  "I'm sorry." He gasped, unable to stop the firm bucks he was giving into the ecstasy, or the final deep thrust as he came.  Sai cried out but his legs remained tight his body tilted to accept him and Ibiki gave another deep thrust, crying out in rapture as powerful surges of pleasure swept through him even as Sai gave a louder cry, then lay quiet.**

**Ibiki felt a wave of fear, had he injured him?!, "Sai!  Please be ok!  Damn it!  I'm such a fool!  Please be ok!"**

**The response was a little squeeze, then Sai spoke, "I'm ok... just short of breath."**

**Ibiki tried to calm himself, he hadn't felt this great of distress in years, he wanted to quickly withdraw and rise off him but that would cause more pain than anything he'd done so far... no, anything _but_ bucking deep into Sai's tight body... twice.  He was so ashamed, he fucked him even knowing he was hurting him!  Very carefully he slipped back, the ironic thing was that his cum dampening the tight hold helped.**

 

Sai bit his lip but couldn't hold back his whimpers, He wouldn't cry out any more... he'd teased Ibiki into this and asked for things Ibiki had not wanted to give... and yet even in this much pain the idea of Ibiki's cum deep inside him brought a strange pleasure.

 

**Ibiki tried to focus on Sai's whimpers, to concentrate on his tears... to not feel the ecstasy of Sai's passage stroking his sated length and slowly teasing him hard... he was so sick!  To become aroused when you'd hurt someone... he'd _cum_ knowing he was hurting him!  **

 

Sai urged softly, still very short of breath.  "Please... talk."  As Ibiki's cock slipped back it was becoming easier to breathe and strangely much more painful.  He needed Ibiki to talk, needed something to focus on and he was worried, Ibiki was so quiet... had this angered him?

 

**"I don't know what to say."  Ibiki replied softly, his hand stroked his face wiping at the tears and knowing there would be more when he withdrew.**

 

"You're erect... my body wasn't able to sate you."  Sai could feel the hard length slipping back, perhaps Ibiki was upset he had not given him pleasure.

 

**Ibiki was shocked, for several moments he looked at him speechless.  "I... no, I was... sated."  Waves of shame swept through him as he softly admit, "You feel good."**

**Sai nodded slightly, he didn't look disturbed by his admission... what he did look was exhausted, his breathing was deep... and punctuated by soft whines.  "I'm glad I brought you pleasure."  He closed his eyes resting a minute.**

 

**"I caused you extreme pain."  Ibiki resisted his desire to kiss the tears from his face, he needed to get off him...**

 

Sai could not deny that and wearily just spoke what was on his mind.  "I have your cum deep inside me..."

 

**Ibiki felt a stronger wave of shame, "Yes... I'm sorry."**

 

"It's good."

 

**Ibiki didn't understand, Sai wasn't making any sense.**

 

"I want it there... it's frustrating.  Even in pain I wish you were still there inside me."

 

**"I can't stay inside you, I can't remain in control."  Ibiki felt very disgusted with himself as he admit the truth.  "I'd fuck you again... hurt you."**

**"You would cum in me again?"  Sai asked curiously.**

**Ibiki quietly replied, "Yes."  The deep bucks as he came had to be extremely painful, it was very likely the thought of him thrusting hard and cumming was distressing.**

**Sai opened his eyes, "Will being fucked again injure me?"**

**Hesitantly Ibiki shook his head, Sai confused him.  "It would hurt worse than anything you'd ever felt, but I would not injure you."**

**Sai's fingers brushed his back as he thought and Ibiki couldn't help the groan he gave... or the fact he was extremely aroused now.**

**Sai looked concerned, "Scars... they are very sensitive, I'm sorry does my touch hurt you?"**

**"No... it feels good... arousing."  Ibiki quietly admit, he felt a growing shame that grew as steadily as his newly awakening erection.**

**"Hmmm..."  Sai studied his eyes.  "It bothers you that you caused me pain."**

**Ibiki stroked his face again, "It disturbs me that I can feel pleasure as I cause you pain."**

**Sai rested both hands on Ibiki's back but did not tease him by caressing it and concluded.  "I want you to fuck me again."**

**Ibiki immediately shook his head, "No."**

**Sai's curious gaze was overshadowed by pain, "Because I will cry out?"**

**"I will not cause you more pain."  Ibiki replied wishing he didn't feel like he was answering his own sick need more than Sai's question.**

 

Sai drew a deep breath sending sharp spasms of pain through him.  While he was certainly not excited by the fact he'd hurt even more than he did now, it was not really a distressing thought and he had the feeling Ibiki would refuse to 'touch' him ever again after this.

 

**"I need to get off you now."  Before he did something foolish... more foolish than what he'd already done.**

**Sai agreed softly "Yes, I guess so... you won't ever fuck me again will you?"**

**"No."  It was hard to hide his regret, but he was sure it had been concealed enough that the younger man hadn't noticed it.**

**Sai closed his eyes as if tired, but Ibiki had seen the flash of sorrow his words had brought before he did.  When they opened again they held acceptance, but the longing in his question proved that was not how he really felt.  "Will you please kiss me as you withdraw out of my body?"**

 

He wanted to get all the many experiences he could... this was likely to be the only time he'd ever feel any of this.  Ibiki didn't want him anymore and no one else had _ever_ wanted him.

 

**"Yes." Ibiki want to kiss him, to hold him, to... this was so wrong, he'd taken advantage of Sai and hurt him.**

**Sai tilted his head up, his tempting lips parted, and the shine of damp from his tears on his cheeks.  Ibiki tenderly kissed him, Sai cupped his head keeping him kissing him even as he gave a pained whine as the now swollen head withdrew.**

 

After a moment he allowed Ibiki to draw back and Ibiki's thumb softly brushed the fresh tears from his cheeks.

 

**Ibiki rose and softly warned, "It's going to hurt when I pick you up."**

**Sai nodded, he looked surprised at the offer... but he had no idea how greatly standing would hurt and walking at this moment wasn't likely to be possible.**

**Sai gasped sharply at the pain as he lifted him and when Ibiki stepped into the shower, he softly directed, "Wrap your arms around my neck when I set you down."**

**When Ibiki placed him on his feet Sai gave a surprised cry and only the grasp around Ibiki's neck kept him from dropping to the floor.**

**Ibiki took a rag and lathered it, slowly stroking it over Sai's back and washing him.  By the time he reached Sai's legs he was able to stand although noticeably in great pain.  Ibiki watched his face as he brushed a slick hand over Sai's swollen entrance, he remained ready to catch him .  Sai hissed loudly but did not drop and Ibiki continued down his legs.**

 

Sai watched Ibiki seriously, studying his muscles flexing under the damp skin, "What sexual position is the least painful?"  These were questions he could not ask of his peers... he didn't understand the distressed looks they gave him or the muttered accusation of being a pervert, but it was clear from their reactions that asking was inappropriate.

 

**Distracted by the feel of Sai's enthralling body beneath his hands and the increasingly urgent throb of his cock Ibiki simply replied, "I'm not sure... no one wishes me to fuck them a second time."  Then quickly looked up as he realized what Sai had said, he could not be seriously asking...**

**Sai met his  eyes, " _I _ want you to fuck me again... perhaps not at this moment, but I do wish it."**

**Ibiki made no effort to hide his bafflement.  "Why?  Why would you wish to be in pain like this again?"**

**Sai serenely replied, "I can accept the pain, just as I do now, it is a price I will pay to get what I want."**

**Ibiki was baffled, sex with him brought Sai no pleasure, so what did the extremely sexy man desire.  "What do you want?"**

**"You."  Sai replied seriously, his eyes held certainty,  "I want you.  Your touch, your sounds of rapture, your gentle caresses, your kisses... I want _you._  I've never felt these things before... the tingle a kiss feels like... the feeling of being stretched by a cock... filled."**

**Ibiki felt a chill sweep through him, "You've never been kissed before?"**

**Sai shook his head, studying his face curiously.**

**If he never been kissed...**

 

Sai agreed with the thought that had just been formed, "I haven't felt any sexual touch before;  I wish yours."

 

**Ibiki felt sick, this was so much worse than he'd even thought, he shook his head, "Sex is not supposed to be like this... another would bring you pleasure while all I gave was terrible pain.  You will find someone... better, someone that will not hurt you."**

 

"It's kind of you to say that, but I don't want another, I want you." Sai replied with absolute certainty, there was no 'other', no one who would ever look at him with desire or wish to touch him.

 

**Now Ibiki was truly disguised with himself,  His foolish act of self gratification had brought Sai no pleasure, the first sexual touch the gorgeous man had ever felt and it brought him only extreme pain.**

**And his self gratification had left the Village short one nin for at least 48 hours...  Sai would not be able to go on a _serious_ mission for a week.  "No."**

 

Sai nodded, hiding his emotions behind the false serenity he showed others no matter how he truly felt.   He'd hoped... but Ibiki did not want him anymore than any of the others.  He'd been a convenient form of sexual release and he should be grateful he'd gotten this experience. 

 

**Ibiki rose and washed, he wasn't sure what to say... the things he wished to say were a fools words, 'please stay.'  This had been sex, nothing more, Sai would have sex with another and see the pleasure it was supposed to be instead of only getting terrible pain, then he'd have no interest in sex with him... it was the way it should be.**

 

Ibiki was being very quiet now, Sai could see he'd made him uncomfortable by asking for more.  When they stepped out of the shower he carefully dried himself as Ibiki did and they returned to the bedroom where they dressed in silence. 

 

**Ibiki watched the seductive man, even now he desperately wanted to touch him and he wasn't sure it was only sexually... it had felt incredible, soft caresses... kissing him... just holding him had brought deep pleasure.**

 

Sai gave a hollow smile and walked towards the door, "I will go now."  He was uncertain what he was supposed to say in a situation like this, did he thank him?  It did not really matter since Ibiki simply watched him leave without expression.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**The next day as Ibiki walked back from a meeting with the Hokage he saw Sai and Team 7 come walking through the village, they were returning from a mission.  Ibiki studied the young man, he did not seem to be in pain but he had to be, it was dangerous for him to take missions when 'injured'.  "Sai I wish to speak with you."**

 

Sai stopped and turned, his peers continued without interest, the mission was over and he was without value again.  Sai approached, his face serine.  "Was there something you needed?" 

 

**Ibiki glanced over at where Sai's teammates were quickly disappearing into the market square crowd.  Then his gaze returned to Sai who was looking at him calmly, patiently waiting.  "You should not take missions.  You may be risking yourself by going when ... hindered by my actions."**

**Sai looked at him curiously, "You did not cause a problem... I was needed for the mission so I asked Lady Tsunade to heal me."**

**Ibiki nodded.  Sai was unlike any other, there was a blunt honesty to him, an innocence, he did not know embarrassment or shame.  "I am glad, I know I hurt you..."**

**All emotion disappeared from Sai's face, it was eerie and Ibiki now understood how distressing it felt to others when he'd react like that.**

**Even Sai's tone was emotionless as he replied, "Real pain is not existing except as a shelved weapon until someone has a use for me.  I am glad I was of use to you."**

**A chill swept through Ibiki, _'Sai'_... his name was that of a weapon, not the name of a person, the name of a object to be used.  Used then placed aside until another had a use for him... Ibiki didn't know what to say, it did not matter that they were technically in public he grasped Sai and made the hand signs appearing in his home and gathered him into a kiss, the unconsciously seductive man arched into him passionately responding. **

**Ibiki moaned into the kiss but tried to focus, there were things he needed to say... things he should have said last time.  He broke the kiss but remained with his arms wrapped around the slender form enjoying the feel on him in his arms.   "You are not a weapon, I never meant to make you feel used."**

**Sai gave a hollow smile, "It's ok..."**

**Ibiki cupped his cheek kissing him and stopping his words, "No.  It is not ok.  You are more than that."**

**Sai's mask fell away and he shook his head, his eyes hopeless he replied, "I am nothing.  A useful tool for missions and a nameless shadow between.  I need to be of use to you, if I can bring you pleasure I have a purpose.  For those moments I will matter."**

**Ibiki wrapped his arms around him tighter, kissing his face tenderly, "You matter... always.  You are not a shadow, not a tool... I do not wish to use you."  Ibiki saw the alarm and sorrow that swept through Sai's beautiful eyes, he thought he was being rejected.  "I want you, all of you, not just to get pleasure from your body."**

 

Sai was confused, was he being rejected?  Or did Ibiki desire him?  "Can I give you pleasure?"

 

**Ibiki kissed him softly, "Yes, if I can give you pleasure."**

**Sai looked confused, "You wish me to fuck you?  I do not know how to do that, but if it is what you wish I will try."**

**Ibiki nuzzled his throat but corrected, "No, I do not wish you to fuck me, I can give you pleasure other ways."**

**Sai nodded uncertainly, then softly pled, "Will you fuck me... cum in me... please?"**

**Ibiki was certain Sai did not understand but then he did not have any basis on how it was supposed to be.  "Yes."**

**Ibiki began stripping the seductive man kissing his body and hearing him cry out in pleasure wantonly arching into every stroke of his hands or brush of his lips, Ibiki had never seen anyone so enthralling.  As he bared Sai's erection he found he wanted to do something he never could have even imagined doing voluntarily.  Ibiki lead him over to the bed, lay him on it and placed kisses over the silky expanse of Sai's pelvis, listening to every shocked gasp of pleasure.  Then traced up the swollen shaft of his cock with the tip of his tongue as the sensual man breathlessly cried out.  As Ibiki took the engorged length in his mouth he expected to feel distress, but the rapturous howls of his lover were the only thing he could think of as Sai arched and writhed breathless with ecstasy.  Keening in rapture as Ibiki dropped to the base and he came.  Ibiki released his sated flesh and sat looking down at the highly erotic temptation of his lover.**

**Sai lay panting his cheeks flushed and strands of hair damp with sweat... but most of all his eyes dark with desire.  "I want to feel you in me."  Ibiki could not have denied him even if he wished to but promised himself he'd be more gentle this time.  Ibiki stripped and drew him up leading him over to a chair and he sat drawing his beautiful lover down astride his thighs, Sai looked curious, there was no reluctance or fear in his eyes even though he'd hurt him last time.**

 

Sai wasn't sure what Ibiki was doing but after the unbelievable pleasure Ibiki had just given him he was eager for whatever he wished to do. 

 

He looked down at the huge swollen length of Ibiki's cock and brushed his fingers over it curiously, he was stunned as Ibiki gave a deep moan and his eyes whipped up to Ibiki's face as he did it again.  As Ibiki moaned again Sai could feel his own body growing aroused, Ibiki took his hand and squirt  lube in his palm, Sai looked from his hand to Ibiki's engorged cock and eagerly wrapped his hand around it stroking the lube over it...  his eyes widened and he gasped as he felt Ibiki's damp finger pressing at his entrance and braced down eager to feel it within him.  Ibiki pressed in and Sai gasped then shivered and begged, "I want your cock, please!  I want to feel you inside me!"

 

**Ibiki groaned his hopes of 'going slow' swept away by the powerful wave of lust Sai's words brought.  Sai stroked his face he looked worried as he once more begged, "Please will you fill me?  Fill me full, I need your cum in me."**

**Ibiki groaned the teasing words straining the last shreds of his restraint, slow was not possible, all he could do was be careful.  He cupped the slender hips and lifted him over the turgid head, cried out in rapture as he felt Sai eagerly position the aching head at his entrance and drew him down.  Sai arched crying out in pain but urgently pressing down to take his cock in fast.  Ibiki grasped his hips stopping him and kissed his throat, "Please let me... I don't want to injure you."**

**Sai nodded his cheeks damp with the trail of tears but his gaze pleading, "All of you please!"**

**Ibiki groaned, "Yes, Tenshi."**

 

Sai trembled, it was not the pain that caused fresh tears to trail down his cheeks... Tenshi... Ibiki called him a term of endearment!  He called him an 'angel'... he desperately wanted to feel everything, his touches, his kisses, to feel his arms wrapped around him and his cock buried deep within him!

 

**Ibiki steadily drew him down when he reached the tighter area he paused a second and at the pleading look gasped his hips tighter and firmly drew him down, crying out in rapture as the extremely tight grasp enclosed his cock.**

**Sai also cried out, but in pain then wrapped his legs around him pressing down to take his cock as deep as possible.  Ibiki panted the tight grasp such astounding pleasure it was nearly overwhelming!  Ibiki tried to distance himself from his powerful need by stroking over the amazing man astride him kissing his throat and shoulders.  It could only help so much when the temptation of his lovers muscles drawing on his cock was rapture.**

**Sai looked him in the eyes his cheeks damp with tears and almost hesitantly stroked his face, studying him.  "Do I feel good?"**

**Ibiki kissed him tenderly and then replied, "Amazing."**

**The serious look on his young lover's face slipped away and his fingers brushed over his chest, if Ibiki did not know he was in pain he'd think Sai was enjoying it, but the powerful spasms of his muscles left no doubt he was in pain.**

 

"The thing you did before... the way you took my cock in your mouth, I want to learn that.  I want to give you that pleasure."  Ibiki's hands caressed his ass, it felt good even with the spikes of pain that he felt inside.  "Will you cum in me?"  

 

Ibiki's soft caresses moved up his back, "Yes... "

 

His one hand cupped Sai's hip as the other brushed lightly over Sai's flaccid length.  Sai gasped, his cock swelling with need once more.  Even though this brought more pain as his muscles tightened he wanted the incredible sensation and his hips bucked into the tease.  The movement rocking Ibiki's huge cock in his sore passage, he wanted this so much... he wanted to feel everything.  Ibiki wrapped his hand around his erection and slowly, lightly stroked it, Sai bucked into it again hearing the low moan Ibiki gave at the motion he did it again, Ibiki gave a louder moan and Sai gasped, "Show me how to move to bring you pleasure."

 

Ibiki placed a kiss by his ear and replied softly, "Don't worry about that, every touch you give me brings me pleasure." 

 

Sai rocked his hips again hearing the deeper moan his lover gave, he wanted Ibiki to desire to continue fucking him, he wanted to know Ibiki would desire him and want to use his body again, he had to give him as much pleasure as he could, but he wasn't sure how... in and out of the tight area, last time that had brought Ibiki great pleasure.  Sai slipped his legs up to folded beneath him, lifted, Ibiki cried out then firmly pressed down, it hurt very much but the cry Ibiki gave was indication that was right,  he did it again.

 

**Ibiki grasped Sai's hips he knew what he was doing hurt badly and with every rise and drop it would grow more painful, his slender body swelling... he wanted to stop him but the pleasure was so great he couldn't make himself do it.**

 

Sai watched Ibiki's face silent tears of pain slipped down his cheeks, the pain was growing so strong now, it took harder presses to take him into the deeper area and he moved faster Ibiki cried out and his hands tightened.   Rapidly Sai rose and dropped the rigid flesh slipping free then piercing hard, the pain was so great now that he closed his eyes unable to hold back his cries of pain and wishing he could hear Ibiki's cries of rapture.

 

**Ibiki trembled, the ecstasy of every 'thrust' overwhelming him, leaving him fevered with need.  Ibiki's hands tightened further and he  began rapidly lifting and lowering the tight grasp on his aching flesh.**

**Sai's cries of pain turning to howls.  Ibiki released his slender hips and embraced his lover, no longer lifting the extremely tight grasp free just rocking in it as his orgasm swept through him, giving soft bucks.  The powerful lust faded and he held his crying lover.  "Why did you... you shouldn't have..."  No, he'd teased him but the blame for continuing was his alone, he'd allowed himself to be lost in the rapture.**

**"Do I feel good?"  Sai's voice was slightly raspy from crying out, but his gaze was earnest .**

**Ibiki tenderly caressed him, "The best the very best Tenshi."**

**He gave a soft breath less whimper and lay against Ibiki's chest, "I am glad."**

**Ibiki stroked softly over the pale flesh of his lover's body, bruises littered the ivory expanse, places where he'd grabbed him hard...  "Tenshi please don't do that... don't tempt me."**

**Sai straighten giving a loud whine of pain but he didn't even seem to realize he'd made it, his eyes were worried as he studied Ibiki's face, "You did not like that?"**

 

**Ibiki kissed him and to his shame admitted, "I 'liked' it too much... I was much too rough."**

**Sai relaxed against him once more, "I'm glad you liked it... you came in me... Do you want to do it again?"**

**Ibiki felt a chill, "No..." then at the way Sai's head whipped up, his eyes alarmed, he amended, "Not right now."  The anxiety left Sai's eyes and he gave a small smile, behind it Ibiki could see the surges of intense pain sweeping through him.  And the hard contractions of his abused body around Ibiki's sated cock further illustrated that he'd been _far_ too rough.**

 

"Can I stay with you in me?  Just for a bit longer... please."  Sai tried not to leave his desperation show, but the truth was he wasn't sure he'd be able to hide his sorrow if Ibiki became cold again and just watched him leave... he wouldn't ask if he'd do it again.  It had made Ibiki uncomfortable to ask, he could feel Ibiki becoming erect again... and he didn't want to fuck him again, so he needed to let him withdraw.

 

"Ok... "  Sai tried not to let Ibiki know how much it hurt as he rose up off his erection but it was clear that Ibiki was aware... he looked guilty.  Sai looked him in the eyes, "I want you, I want _this_.  You are not doing anything I do not want."

 

Ibiki nodded but only looked slightly less uneasy as he lifted him off the swollen length and rose with him in his arms to go shower.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**After their shower Ibiki held back from asking him to stay, but kissed him deeply and stroked his cheek before watching him walk out.  It was even harder to let him leave than it had been the first time and Ibiki was now sure that soon he would not be able to resist asking him to stay... the worst part was that Ibiki was sure Sai still loved Naruto... basically he was using Sai, using his loneliness... but it was too late, now that he'd given in to touching him he wouldn't be able to walk away... this would not end well.**

 

 ==============================

 

A few days passed, Sai began to fear Ibiki had decided he did not desire him anymore, had the wonderful man found a new lover?  Someone better than him, someone that brought him pleasure.  His days felt even 'darker' now than before he'd felt Ibiki's cock in him for the first time, his thoughts were filled with how it had felt to be kissed, how the caress of his hands felt, even the pain was something he treasured... and he wasn't sure if he'd ever feel any of those things ever again... but the most painful memory was of the joy he'd felt when Ibiki had called him Tenshi... an endearment, he'd never thought anyone would have affection for him... but it was possible it had simply been a term to Ibiki, something he called all his lovers.  The idea of Ibiki having other lovers brought sorrow and fear... and a bit of jealousy, he wanted Ibiki to desire him, to want to touch him... only him, but right now he would have gladly have been one of the dozens of his lovers, _anything_ to get to feel needed again.

 

**Ibiki watched the patrol reports for Sai's name, he longed for him constantly now, not just sexually, although he'd never felt greater pleasure from anyone.  At night he lay thinking about him and wishing he was laying beside him, cradled in his arms... this really was going to hurt very badly when Sai finally found someone new... so far he hadn't returned to watching Naruto.**

**His work for the day was finished, he usually just hung around, it wasn't like he had any reason to go home... but this time, even knowing he shouldn't, he could not stop himself from going out to watch Sai.  He knew Sai was not on a mission and he'd been spotted over at the training field... alone.**

 

\----

 

Sai sat looking over the field his sketch pad laying in his lap, often he'd picture Naruto and draw him or paint him, but he hadn't felt like it lately and just sat deep in thought.  When he saw Ibiki his heart hammered, he knew it was foolish but he hoped he would wish to touch him.

 

**Ibiki saw Sai's intent gaze and felt a thrill as he noted the younger man had an erection.  Ibiki wasn't sure what he'd say, how did you ask someone if you can hold them and kiss them, he was desperate enough to do so that it didn't matter if someone may come and see them.  As he approached Sai rose, setting down his sketch pad, the soft breeze ruffling and exposing flashes of the pictures within... pictures of the man Sai loved and yet Ibiki still wanted to hold him so greatly that he could not resist and just gathered the sensual man close, feeling the way he clung to him like he truly wanted _him_.  **

**Sai looked up and pleaded, "Will you fuck me?  I want to feel you inside me, feel you filling me and know you've cum in me."**

 

**Ibiki softly groaned his cock now flushed so hard it throbbed, he took deep breaths trying to calm himself and still he immediately replied, "Yes."**

**Ibiki made the hand signs and as soon as they appeared in Ibiki's house, Sai quickly stripped.  Ibiki considered not stripping yet to help him resist his growing need, but the worried look Sai was giving him changed his mind.  Ibiki stripped and lead him to the bedroom, he'd managed to calm himself slightly, but there was no way he could calm himself completely while looking as the seductive man.  He was determined, this time he would not give in to his lust, this time he'd prepare him... it would still be painful for him but not nearly the level of pain he'd caused him before.  "I want to try something... different ok?"**

**Sai nodded, watching him with an intensity that was almost frightening.  "Don't move... no matter what I do."**

**Sai nodded, and as Ibiki lay him down remained looking curiously up at him.  Ibiki pushed his legs up to bent and drew lube on his finger, slowly circling and teasing the tender area until Sai's cries turned urgent then slowly pressed in, Sai was trembling in need his muscles flexed around Ibiki's finger then accepted it, Ibiki stroked it in the tight passage bringing louder wanton cries that quickly had him so hard that his cock throbbed painfully once more but he was determined to resist the temptation until he'd loosened him, it would only help slightly, nothing could be done about the deeper area.  Soon he was moving two fingers in the hot depths... and trembling so hard at the long tease that he knew he could not fuck him, he was so aroused he could easily injure him... this had not been such a good idea after all.**

**"I want you in me please, I want you deep inside me."  Sai begged adding to the strength of his lust.  Ibiki tried to come up with an alternative and then it came to him.  "Tenshi, you wanted to learn to take my cock in your mouth?"  Sai nodded eagerly.  "The first part is to stroke me... just like I did to you."**

 

**"Can I move now?"**

**For a moment Ibiki was confused his mind still thick with lust, then he remembered telling Sai not to move... "Yes."  Sai slipped up to seated his hand enclosing Ibiki's engorged cock and bringing a loud urgent groan from him.**

**Sai watched Ibiki's face with delight as Ibiki moaned, stroking him faster until Ibiki bucked into his hand as he came.  Sai looked down at Ibiki's cum then up to meet his eyes.**

**"Lick it Tenshi."**

**Sai gave a delighted smile dipped his head stroking over the tender flesh with soft strokes of his tongue then surprising a cry out of him when his small tongue dipped into the slit of his cock and licked the cum from it.**

 

Ibiki liked this!    Sai covered the head of his cock stroking his tongue over the soft flesh and feeling it harden in his mouth.

 

**Ibiki gasped, everything this seductive man did was so incredible!  Ibiki groaned, "Ok... I want you to straddle me."  Sai released his erection and slipped up over Ibiki, his tempting entrance poised over the swollen head of his cock.  "Tease me, press down slowly... as slowly as you can."  Sai nodded, positioned his cock and pressed slowly down on it.  The slick passage giving easier than it had before, Sai looked surprised.   As it slipped in he gasped but it was more surprise than pain, his cock swelling, further evidence that he was 'enjoying' it**

 

Sai shivered, it had never felt like this... it felt good, the slide into his body teasing his cock until it throbbed.  He whined softly at the pain as he slowly pressed down to the base taking Ibiki's immense erection into the tight throat of his passage. 

 

**Sai's eyes were dark in pain but his cock remained erect and Ibiki kissed his temple, "Stay there, stay still ok?"**

**Sai nodded still looking at him with trust even after he'd caused him such extreme pain so many times... it was a sobering thought and helped Ibiki keep a grasp on his lust.**

**His hand wrapped around Sai's erection stroking it slowly at first then gradually increasing until Sai was crying out desperately and his body clasped Ibiki's cock tightly.  This would hurt, but would bring far less damage than being fucked...that was _if_ he could resist fucking the trembling man.  Sai arched slightly into his touch giving pleading mews that turned to breathless cries then a loud cry of pain and ecstasy as Sai reached his climax and his body contracted rapidly around Ibiki's engorged flesh.  Ibiki resisted bucking continuing to tease his sexy lover until he cried out louder as he reached his climax again.  Ibiki groaned and bucked hard moaning in pleasure as he allowed the urgent contractions of his lover's muscles to bring his orgasm.**

**It brought him less pleasure but his lover less pain.  Sai lay against him stroking his chest then looked up, "You didn't fuck me... why?"**

**Ibiki stroked his back, "I want to find ways to bring us both pleasure."**

**Sai nodded, his finger traced a scar and Ibiki could feel his cock rapidly swelling within the incredible rapture of his lover's ass.  "Will you fuck me now?  Please."**

**Ibiki ignored his growing need, soon it would be too strong to ignore but while it was not overwhelming him he brushed a kiss over his lover's lips and asked, "Why Tenshi?  I cause you extreme pain... why do you want this?"**

 

"I want you.  All of you.  I want your pleasure, your moans... to know your cum is deep inside of me.  I need this please."  Sai didn't want to lose this, he could bear to go back to being invisible!

 

**Ibiki sighed sadly he wasn't sure what to do anymore, he just knew it could not continue like this... and that he could not give him up.  That was the undeniable truth behind it all, he believed he was falling in love with his Tenshi... no, he wasn't just falling in love, he was in love.  "I need more."  Ibiki's arms tightened around the small form.  Sai tensed, but he didn't look down, just continued trying to explain, "I want to hear your cries of pleasure... it hurts me inside that I cause you such pain.  I feel ashamed every time I feel the ecstasy of your body and know all I give you is pain, I don't know what to do, I love you and I just can't let you go..."**

 

Sai looked up at Ibiki in shock, "You love me?"  Sai was breathless his heart hammering rapidly, this couldn't be happening... he couldn't really be saying he wanted him, only him!

 

Ibiki looked down at him and nodded.

 

"I don't ever want you to let me go... we can find ways to give each other pleasure.  I need you, only you... for always."  Sai wished he could say he loved him but now he had no idea what love felt like, he thought he loved Naruto but it wasn't like the feeling he now felt about Ibiki.  All he knew was that Ibiki's pleasure was something he wanted more than anything and he never wanted him to leave him!

 

Sai softly pleaded, "Can you please fuck me?  I want to feel you covering me, please let me hear you crying out in pleasure.  I want to feel your cum in me and know you really wanted me... please?"

 

**Ibiki nodded, no one had ever made him so desperately aroused and he could not deny he wanted to feel the rapture of his body, even though it brought him guilt.**

**Ibiki slipped his cock out with a deep groan and slicked his cock with lube, Sai's swollen body grasped his needy cock so tight he was growing desperate to fuck him!  He lay Sai down on the bed and his body covered his small lover's, pressing smoothly in to the slick tight grasp as Sai gasped in pain and begged, "Please... please I need you!"  Ibiki nibbled at his throat his body aching at the effort to restrain himself.  Sai's legs locked around his waist pressing into his thrusts and whimpering at the building pain, but pressing firmly into every buck and exciting the massive Jounin.  Ibiki groaned as Sai pleaded, "I need to feel you so much!  Fuck me!  Please!"  Unable to resist the combined insistence of his body and his lover Ibiki's strokes grew faster and harder.  Sai howled, but his body arched to take him deep as possible.**

 

Sai in spite of the pain he grasped the powerful Jounin to him, he wanted every thrust, every moan... wanted Ibiki's affection and rapture.

 

**Ibiki groaned the sensations so powerful he panted, the very swollen cum slick hold teased him to fevered urgency.  Unable to trust he wouldn't hurt him, he grasped the smaller man rolling over to place him on top, but hugging his Tenshi to his body as he fucked him fast and hard moaning at the ecstasy until his orgasm seized him powerfully.  Ibiki cried out sinking deep, bucking roughly, then drawing back and piercing the tightly swollen depths again, his cock jumping within the powerfully spasming  passage and holding Sai tightly to him as his body found it's desperately needed release... as the pleasure ebbed a wave of fear swept through him and he cupped his lover's face looking in his eyes, stroking the damp cheeks, then kissed him lovingly.  When Ibiki broke their kiss Sai reassured, "You did not injure me, I promise.  I have a mission with Team 7... but I'll ask Lady Tsunade to heal me before I go."**

**Ibiki nodded, he felt a flash of anxiety at the knowledge Sai would be gone away from the village with Naruto, but he had to believe Sai would continue to want him, and it wasn't like anything he said or did would change things if Sai decided he only wanted Naruto once more... his notebook was full of the blonde man's pictures, it was likely Sai had been drawing him when he'd arrived at the training field, still he didn't regret telling Sai how he felt.**

 

\------------

 

Sai noted he was not the only 'replacement' on the team... Satoshi talked non-stop, much of it gossip about the other Shinobi of the village, according to him he was going to be a 'permanent member' now. Sakura had finally given up going on missions after her 3rd baby and was working on getting the 'latest father' to marry her.  Sai wasn't sure which was worse, her replacement was nearly as unpleasant as she had been and he truly did not care what she or any of the other nin were doing in their private life.

 

Satoshi grinned, "I saw you leave with Ibiki the other day.  Ibiki...damn... That man is scary!"

 

Sai looked blankly at him, then replied, "When knocked unconscious and tossed in the water it only takes 3 minutes to die."

 

Satoshi looked down at the river then back at Sai, he was confused and uneasy, had Sai just threatened him?!  It was very hard to be certain since the man expressed no true emotion but he believed he had!

 

Sai just wanted to get this mission over and return to the Leaf Village, he still couldn't believe Ibiki said he loved him... Sai's heart pounded... love... he looked at Naruto, no he had not loved the blonde, he'd wanted to have someone notice him and care about him the same way Naruto obsessed over Sasuke.

 

For the rest of the mission Satoshi avoided him, Naruto rarely noticed him and for the first time it really didn't matter.

 

=========

 

Sai only knew one person who wouldn't walk away if he asked, Kakashi obviously did not feel sex was a taboo subject since he read pornographic materials constantly.  Sai approached, looked seriously at Kakashi and asked bluntly, "How do I bring Ibiki pleasure?  He says it 'hurts' him that he causes me 'strong' pain."

 

Kakashi looked placidly back at him, "Don't let him; tell him to stop."  That said Kakashi sauntered away.

 

Sai thought on Kakashi's words, he wasn't sure what they meant.  How would denying Ibiki bring him pleasure?

 

\---------------

 

The first thing Sai did after cleaning up from his mission was go see the person that had been in his thoughts the whole time he'd been gone.

 

Sai walked into Ibiki's office he wasn't even sure why he was here, he just.. needed to see him.  Ibiki rose and enclosed him in his arms Sai lay against him, he felt safe and warm here... happy.

 

**Ibiki stroked his lover gently, "I have completed my work here.  I wish to take you home and feel your body against mine."**

 

Sai nodded, "I would like that." 

 

Ibiki cradled him close and made the hand signs.   They appeared in Ibiki's room.  Sai was surprised when Ibiki drew him down to lay beside him fully clothed, cradled to the large man's side his confusion faded and he felt more relaxed than he had since he'd left on his mission... no, since the moment he walked away from Ibiki to go prepare for the mission, here was the place that brought peace, in his lover's arms.

 

Ibiki kissed him tenderly Sai could feel the hard length of Ibiki's cock beneath the tightly stretched fabric of his pants, his own erection was aching for his lover's touch and he felt a well of happiness as Ibiki began removing his clothes placing soft kisses over his body until he lay bare.

 

**"Tenshi... you are so beautiful, so perfect."  Ibiki slipped down to place soft kisses around the turgid length of his cock, listening to his cries of ecstasy.  "Everything about you is so amazing, I love the feel of your body."**

 

Sai had never thought he meant really touching him, the feel of his body outside as well as the pleasure he got from being inside him.  All thought was swept away by waves of rapture as the skilled mouth enclosed his cock drawing on it and working it in and out of the tight hold of his throat until Sai cried out at the powerful pleasure that swept through him as he reached his climax.

 

Ibiki slipped up to cradle Sai against him once more.  Sai tenderly stroked his lover's cheek, "I want to feel you inside me."

 

Ibiki nodded, rose and stripped then covered him placing kisses over his throat .  Sai could feel the immense hard length of his cock.  Even knowing it would bring pain he wished to feel it inside him.

 

Ibiki coated his cock with lube and pressed slowly in, hesitated then continued firmly pressing into the tight grasp moaning in ecstasy.  Sai felt the first of many sharp spikes of pain as Ibiki drew back and pressed in again, his cock piercing deep, thrusting firmly in and out of the tight place with rapidly increasing excitement.

 

Sai was panting the pain was growing very strong, it was then he understood Kakashi's advice, "Stop."

 

Ibiki did, looking down in his eyes and caressing his face, Ibiki's cock was right before the extremely painful area, Sai asked, "Please, stay right there... rock."  Ibiki did moaning ecstatically, Sai gasped, "Deep."

 

**Ibiki moaned as he pressed deep, Sai clung to him giving soft breathless cries but begged, "Rock."  Ibiki moaned as he did the ecstasy slowly building instead of over whelming him.**

**"Again!"  Sai gasped, Ibiki slipped back to just outside the area.**

 

Sai panted softly but it was not in strong pain, after the stronger pain it felt good there... like a tease.  Could he take him just a bit deeper?  Sai pressed down slightly, Ibiki's fast rock barely nudging the tighter area.

 

**Sai trembled his words very breathless, but it did not seem like pain... it was like he was excited.  Ibiki groaned the head of his cock just barely touching the tight grasp, and he groaned loudly in ecstasy at the tease as Sai begged, "Deep!"  He whined in pain as Ibiki bucked in and rocked rapidly, but there was a touch of excitement to his tone.  "More!"**

**Ibiki slipped back again to where his cock was just teasingly at the edge of the rapturous tight hold and rocked a few moments then sank deep with a moan, rocking urgently.  His rapidly growing lust broke through by his lover's gasp, "Again, please!"**

**Ibiki felt a rush of pleasure, his lover's excitement filling him with pleasure deeper than just the ecstasy of his body had ever brought, Ibiki slipped back rocking outside the tighter area then bucked in hearing his lover's cry and feeling the tight grasp of his lover's hands clinging to him grasping him and trembling.**

**Ibiki was stunned as he felt the jump of Sai's cock and the damp of his cum, groaning as the muscles drew on his cock and he gave a last urgent buck deep as came in the tight grasp of his lover's body.  Ibiki started to draw back but Sai clung to him, "Please just stay there a moment.  let me feel you there... your cum deep inside my body.  Sai gave a little shiver then as his soft spasm of his muscles grew stronger his arms loosened, "You can draw back now."**

 

Ibiki slipped back out of the tight area kissing his lover passionately and he could hear joy in his voice as he praised, "So amazing my Tenshi!  So perfect!"

 

Sai now understood... The answer was not to let Ibiki cause extreme pain, it wasn't the pain but the strength of it and the fact Ibiki knew he was just accepting and enduring it that was distressing, that he got no pleasure...

 

**Ibiki was amazed, his lover had gotten pleasure from this, yes he'd still felt pain but the tease of himself and his lover with every time he drew back and rocked just outside of the area... the ecstasy of giving in to the tease and thrusting in rocking into the rapture then drawing back to tease the head of his cock again... incredible!  He'd never felt such deep pleasure, his lover's pleasure adding to his own building slowly until the rapture of their orgasms  swept through them... perfect!  His wonderful Tenshi had found a solution, as he grew more familiar with sex Sai would hurt less, now they both could enjoy it.  "Will you please live with me?"**

**Sai looked stunned, then smiled happily, a real smile of pleasure, "Yes, I would like that."**

 

\------------------------------------

 

As Sai packed up his apartment he placed the pictures of Naruto by the trash, he didn't need them anymore, he had someone who 'saw' him now, someone who felt pleasure at his presence... and who brought him happiness like he'd never imagined... he believed he knew what love was now and he loved Ibiki.  When he got to Ibiki's house... to their 'home', he'd tell him.

 

END

 

 


End file.
